The Different Tales
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: What if Cato had won The Hunger Games? What if Clove had won? What if they had BOTH won? Threeshot.
1. Clove

**I'm still unable to update Gone With The Wind, so I thought I'd write this instead. :) Chapter One is if Clove won, Chapter Two is if Cato won and Chapter Three is if they both won. :) They're all songfics, and I don't own The Hunger Games.**

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley._

_ You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold._

Clove stood knee-deep in a field of barley just outside District Two's boundary. Cato always insisted it was gold, not the dead colour that Clove had always believed it to be. Now, stood alone with the breeze lifting her clothes slightly, she remembered the countless times she and Cato had walked this trail. It started in the wooded area near the square and took them up over a small mountain, into the field and back in the wooded area. They had walked the trail every week from when Clove was thirteen and Cato was fourteen. The field had always been Cato's favourite part. He had said it was like they were walking in fields of gold.

_ So she took her love for to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley._

_ In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold._

The field had been the place of their first kiss. It had been the place of what they thought would be their last, just after Clove told him she was volunteering at seventeen, a year early, in the Reaping that had taken place later that day. She cursed herself silently for volunteering just before Cato was reaped. If she hadn't volunteered, the Games would have gone differently. Cato could have won.

_ Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?_

_ We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold._

_ See the west wind move like a lover so upon the fields of barley._

_ Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold._

Clove made her way into the centre of the field. A baby oak tree was fenced off, the barley around it cut short. There was about two metres space between the tree and the fencing. Clove stared down at the ground surrounding the tree, wishing more than ever that it was her buried there and not him.

_ I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken,_

_ But I swear in the days still left we'll walk in fields of gold._

_ We'll walk in fields of gold._

"We'll do it again, you know." She whispered quietly, so only Cato could hear. The breeze picked up slightly. To Clove, it was a sign that he was listening. He had had a good heart. He had taken lives, but he had also saved them. His spirit would be somewhere up in the sky now.

"We'll walk in these fields again. I promise. You'll still be young and maybe I'll be old and weak but you never cared what I looked like, did you? You said you loved my fighting spirit. You loved my determinedness. You loved my calm expression that nobody could ever see past except you. You loved _me_ and I loved you too. I miss you so, _so _much." Clove couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek. When there was one there was always more with Clove, and eventually the tears she had been holding back since Cato sacrificed himself flooded her face. Her body shook with sobs and she rested her head against the fence. As soon as he had been Reaped, Cato had made plans to never return to District Two. He would never come back to the fields of gold he loved so much.

_ Many years have passed since those summer days among the fields of barley._

_ See the children run as the sun goes down among the fields of gold._

_ You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley._

_ You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold,_

_ When we walked in fields of gold, when we walked in fields of gold_

After two decades, the baby oak tree had grown tall. It was comforting for Clove to watch its leaves swaying gently in the breeze that came from the west, perfectly in time with the barley. Clove leaned back against the old fence. It almost fell down three years ago, but Clove made her brother-in-law fix it. He couldn't deny her request. Nobody could ever deny Clove anything when it came to Cato.

"Cute, aren't they?" She asked, smiling and gesturing to her two year old niece and four year old nephew playing together as the sun went down.

"The boy's middle name is Cato. I chose it myself. I…I couldn't bring myself to bring them here when I visited every day before. They remind me of a future we never had, Cato. A future I wanted so badly." Clove said, absentmindedly running her thumb over the gold plaque. It read:

'Cato Ludwig. Friend, brother, son and lover. He will never be forgotten. In our hearts he will remain forever.'

Clove had chosen what it would say. She had helped Cato's brother make it and she had been the one to finally nail it into place.

"The boy's name is Ryan Cato Johnson. The girl's is Amelia Clove Johnson." Clove turned to look down at the marked patch where Cato's coffin lay underground.

"I hope they find a best friend they can fall in love with, just like I did. I hope they never have to go into the games. But you know what I hope most of all?" Clove dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I hope they get to keep their loved one. I hope they don't have to wonder every single day what it would be like if that person were still alive." She leaned even closer, her nose an inch away from the plaque.

"I hope they don't find love, only to lose it two years later. Because that feeling is the single most heart-breaking thing in the world. I still love you, Cato. I always will."

**Song was Fields of Gold, the Eva Cassidy version. :)**


	2. Cato

**Hey, thanks for the positive feedback. :) Here's if Cato won. I don't own The Hunger Games or With Or Without You by U2. :)**

For the third night in a row, Cato awoke in a cold sweat, screaming. He had heard somewhere that it was common for Victors of The Hunger Games to have nightmares about their kills. But Cato's were different. They were about the last death of the Games. More specifically, Clove's.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

"There can be only one winner. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

"No. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Cato had muttered after the announcement had come through.

"You're winning this. With or without me, you're going home." Clove had responded, a look of determination set in her eyes.

"What? No. Wait a moment, if we don't do anything they might take it back." Cato had said desperately. Clove had stepped forward, kicking away Lover Boy's body and she had kissed Cato on the lips. It had been short and sweet, and then she had stuck her knife into her stomach.

"Clove!" Cato had yelled, catching her before she could crumple to the floor. "Are you crazy?!"

"No. I just know that I can't go home. There _is_no home for me without you, Cato." A single tear had streaked down her cheek. It was all she would allow herself.

"And there's nothing for _me_ without _you_, you stupid girl!" He had yelled, tears of his own sliding down his face. He eyed his sword, less than a metre away.

"Don't even think about it. I'm too far gone for you to bleed out first." Clove had said. She had looked as fierce as ever as she twisted the blade and pulled it out.

"I love you." Cato had gripped her hand like it was a lifeline.

"I love you too. Always." Clove had responded. Seconds later, her cannon had fired.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a__bed__of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

Waiting for the victory tour was pure torture, knowing that Clove could have been there with him. But she wasn't. He was waiting without her, and no matter what he waited for in the future she could never wait with him. She could never again place a calming hand on his knee as his leg bounced up and down, whether in excitement or nerves. The thought broke him.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

Now he was waiting for the day that he would see Clove again. It was the only thing that kept him going each day knowing that one day far in the future he would see his Clove again. Sometimes, it wasn't enough. She had given up everything for him, but Cato wanted more. He wanted _her_.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

Clove was gone. He couldn't have her in his life. But Cato was struggling to find a way to have her _not_in his life, either.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

She gave herself to the Games. Her mind, the great mind of a strategist. Her body, the scarred body of a fighter. Her life, the life of a girl who could have been, _would_ have been, truly great.

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

Cato had always figured that winning the Games would feel _amazing_. But instead he felt empty. Without Clove, Cato found that he had nothing. Nothing to win. And nothing to lose. So, he decided, if he had nothing to lose…Nobody would miss him.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

"She shouldn't have done it. She gave away everything for me and now I'm going to do the same for her." Cato muttered to himself. His whole life with Clove flashed before his eyes as, slowly, he raised the deadly knife (Clove's favourite from her old collection) to his neck. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. He did it again and again until the clock struck five. Five in the evening. On a digital clock it would read 17:00. The age Clove was when she died. He waited again until it read 17:18. Seventeen for love. Eighteen for him.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

"You stupid boy." Clove snapped when she saw him. She whacked him upside the head. Cato grinned, glad that she hadn't changed at all in the months they'd been apart.

"I missed you."

"So you _killed_yourself?! I would rather you hated me for the rest of your life!" Clove yelled. She may have been wearing white but her eyes gleamed an unnatural red, like the devil.

"Don't pretend you're not happy to see me. I don't regret anything." Cato said, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"You're the biggest idiot in the world. You had everything you could've wanted. Money, a big house, fame. So what if you didn't have me? There were hundreds of girls in District Two willing to take my place." Cato's arms tightened around her waist.

"None of them are you though, Clove. You were the only one I wanted. You always were."

"You're stupid. Honestly, you're the stupidest eighteen year old I've ever met. Throwing all that away…"

"You threw everything away, too."

"I know that, Cato. You're stupid but I love you anyway."

**I had no idea how depressing that would be. 0_o Merry Christmas! :)**


	3. Victors

**So, this is the last chapter. :) I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own The Hunger Games or They Don't Know About Us by One Direction. (I don't really like 1D but the song fits.)**

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_ Too young, to know about forever_

_ But I say they don't know what they're talk, talk, talking about _

"So, Clove. Is there anyone special waiting for you back home?" Caesar had asked Clove the night before the Games.

"Well you see, Caesar…" Clove had responded, trailing off as she was unsure as to whether she should stay quiet about her and Cato's relationship.

"Yes…"

"There's this one guy. He and I were friends for a few years before we got together when we were fifteen. He's...Something special."

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_ So I don't wanna wait, any longer_

_ I just wanna tell the word that your mine girl_

_ Ohhh_

"Cato, you seem like quite a ladies man. Is there a special girl waiting for you to return?" Caesar had asked, smiling slightly. The audience had expected him to say no. They didn't know that he was in love with his District partner.

"There is. She's pretty damn scary, but I love her anyway." He had grinned, causing the audience to break into a chorus of 'awwws'.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_ They don't know about the 'I love you's_

_ But I bet you if they only knew_

_ They would just be jealous of us_

"CATO! CATO!" Clove screamed, racing through the forest. The fire had separated the Careers about five minutes ago. Glimmer and Marvel were probably trying to find their way back to the cornucopia, but Clove knew that Cato would be trying to find her.

"Clove!" He was far away, but Clove could hear him and that was enough for her. She coughed into her sleeve and sprinted towards the sound of his voice.

"C-Cato…" Clove coughed and coughed, eventually collapsing. The smoke had made its way into her lungs and mixed with her exhaustion.

"Clove!" His voice was much louder now. He could probably see her on the ground, but Clove didn't care. Sleep. She just wanted to sleep.

_They don't know about the up-all-night's_

_ They don't know I've waited all my life_

_ Just to find a love that feels this right_

Cato waited up all night for Clove to wake up. In the early hours of the morning he had carried her back to the Cornucopia, dodging spitting fire and fallen trees. He had laid her down in her tent and pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, but it wouldn't have been enough without the Capitol medicine. It was the best moment in his life when she finally woke up. He was hers. She was his. And that felt right to him.

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

"Oh, Cato, you're so funny!" Glimmer giggled, slapping Cato's arm lightly.

"Yeah…Hilarious." He mumbled in response, causing Glimmer to giggle again and wink at him. Clove rolled her eyes and continued sharpening her knives.

"Shouldn't we hunting for Everdeen about now?" She asked, bored.

"You've only just woken up, Clove. Take it easy okay?" Cato said. Clove was pretty sure that she was the only one who picked up the hint of worry in the tone.

"Whatever." She grumbled, pulling herself off the ground and storming off into her tent.

_One touch, and I was a believer_

_ Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter_

_ It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time girl_

After a few minutes, Cato pushed through the flaps of the dark blue tent.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Clove responded, crossing her arms.

"You know what." He sighed.

"Oh, you mean Glimmer flirting with you? Because I honestly have no idea what _that _was." Clove snapped.

"Hey. You know I don't like her." Cato said, his voice softening. He rested his palm on Clove's cheek. She felt warmth surge through her body.

"Okay." She whispered as her brought his lips down to hers.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_ They don't know about the 'I love you's_

"You kill her? You kill the little girl?" Thresh's face was so close to her own that she could smell wheat on his breath. He clutched a rock in his palm that was about three sizes bigger than Clove's head.

"No, no I- CATO! CATO!" Clove screamed, feeling like a little girl that needed protecting again.

"Clove!" His voice was far away, but she knew that if she could just hold on for a minute that he would be here.

Thresh shoved her to the ground and brought the rock down towards her head. At the last second, she rolled away.

"Stay still!" Thresh roared, reaching for the rock again. He tried to throw it at her, but she flattened herself to the ground and it sailed harmlessly over her head.

"You'll have to…Try harder than that." Clove panted, pulling herself to her feet. Thresh growled and lunged at her, grabbing Clove by the throat and slamming her into the Cornucopia wall. Then with a disgusting _schlop_ Thresh's head rolled to the floor. Cato stood behind him breathing heavily, sword in hand.

_ But I bet you if they only knew_

_ They would just be jealous of us_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Cato and Clove! I give you- the tributes of District Two!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed around the now almost empty arena. In almost perfect unison, Cato dropped his sword and Clove dropped her last knife. Both weapons were sticky with the blood of the District Twelve tributes.

"We did it. We won." Cato grinned. Clove threw her arms his neck and smashed her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. They fit together like a perfect two piece puzzle.

_They don't know about the up-all-night's_

_ They don't know I've waited all my life_

_ Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_

_ They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_ They can say anything they want_

_ 'Cause they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_ That's between me and you, our little secret_

_But I wanna tell em, I wanna tell the world that your mine girl_

"When did you fall for Clove, Cato?" Caesar asked. The stage lights were shining uncomfortably in Clove's eyes, but Cato wasn't fazed by the cameras or any of it.

"I don't remember the exact day. I think when I was thirteen? I'd always watch her throw knives, or spar with the other girls that were scared shitless of her and think '_Whoa. _She's amazing.' But I never had the balls to speak to her until about a year later." Cato grinned and squeezed Clove's hand.

"What about you, Clove?" Caesar asked.

"I think a bit later. When were fourteen, maybe? I would always catch him looking at me and, to be honest, I thought he was a bit of a freak." Clove smiled. The audience laughed and Cato rolled his eyes, but he was laughing as well.

"Then about a year later we were put in the same training group and I realised he wasn't so bad. We became friends and that's when I fell for him, I think. When we were fifteen he was my best friend and then…Well, here we are. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

_They don't know about the things we do_

_ They don't know about the 'I love you's ('I love you's)_

_ But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_

_ They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up-all-night's_

_ They don't know I've waited all my life_

_ Just to find a love that feels this right _

_Baby they don't know about the_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_ They don't know about the 'I love you's_

_ But I bet you if they only knew_

_ They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up-all-night's_

_ They don't know I've waited all my life_

_ Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_ They don't know about us_

"Well, I can assure you two, that the rest of Panem had no idea about your concealed relationship. I think when you kissed at the end it was a big shock for everyone. Nobody knew about you." Caesar smiled.

"Well, now they do."


End file.
